


Моя русская бабушка...

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Поэзия/Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Наиля Баннаева (2008-2010)
Series: Поэзия/Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085864





	Моя русская бабушка...

**Author's Note:**

> Наиля Баннаева (2008-2010)

***  
Моя русская бабушка:  
Взгляд – огонь, нрав – кремень…  
В сковородке – оладушки,  
За окном – новый день.  
  
Веретенцем снует она  
И поет день-деньской  
Как по Дону разгуливал  
Да казак молодой.  
  
Занавеска трепещется  
Под будильника звон.  
В речи бабушки плещется  
Тихий Дон, вольный Дон…


End file.
